


You Can Never Go Back to New York

by sarahstarkiller



Series: Sand Witch [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I fucking love Jeff Goldblum, Kissing, M/M, So much kissing, Strangefrost, anyway, the Grandmaster is mentioned, ugh I need coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahstarkiller/pseuds/sarahstarkiller
Summary: In the early morning, Stephen has a promise to fulfill.(Final part of the Sand Witch series!)





	You Can Never Go Back to New York

It was during the early morning hours that Loki stirred and woke. He was shirtless and the sweats he wore, Stephen’s sweats, were a bit too short but still soft and more comfortable than anything he’d ever worn before. Outside, the sky was pale blue and gray as Loki slowly revisited the details of last night.

 

As if to help him remember, Stephen shifted beside him, turning over with a sleepy sigh, reminding him that he was still there. Loki felt his heart almost soar, sputtering to life like an old plane eager to fly again.

 

In the Sanctum Sanctorum with Doctor Strange, he felt… _worthy_ , in a way he struggled to understand. Though he wished not to go back to those moments so soon, his mind wandered to his time spent in the Grandmaster’s bed.

 

For Loki, their time together had been barely pleasurable. Despite knowing his role, he was still bothered by the fact that the Grandmaster was hardly ever gracious. Selfishness, in all facets of life, was a defining trait when it came to the Grandmaster. Loki had believed he needed, and even more so, _wanted_ to be used, toyed with, teased, tortured. He thought he could handle it, and for a while, he did. But that changed quickly, and when the Grandmaster repeatedly kept Loki from reaching his own orgasm, it became too much. In an odd way, Loki began to associate the sexually unfulfilled experiences with the belief that he did not deserve one good thing in his life. In some sense, his time with the Grandmaster was confirmation of that lingering thought.

 

But Stephen.

 

Reminding himself of the way Stephen looked at him made his stomach join the circus. Stephen had been anything but selfish, from buying him sweets to lending him clothes, giving him pleasure, and carrying him to bed. All because he _wanted_ to. He wanted Loki, and perhaps it was even in the same way Loki wanted him. But he was not going to push his luck.

 

Loki lay on his back, gazing at the ceiling until he grew bored and turned to the man beside him. Stephen was facing him, yet his eyes were closed, still asleep, lips parted as he let out tiny puffs of air. The tiniest snores Loki had ever seen. Loki liked the way his hair fell over his forehead, he liked the silvery-gray hair near his temples, he liked the sharpness of his cheekbones, and he even liked the point of his nose. He liked everything about him.

 

Loki’s eyes fell to Stephen’s hands, where he began absentmindedly tracing the thick scars that stretched across his fingers. He liked those, too, and was curious as to how he acquired them, wondering why they trembled so slightly in his sleep. He could of course simply invade his mind, pluck the information out, that sort of thing, but that would be a violation of whatever flimsy trust they had built so far.

 

Loki was staring at Stephen’s face, a smile playing at his lips, not caring how creepy he was being, until he began to nod off. He was vaguely aware of Stephen sighing, stretching, and moving closer to him. It was dizzying when Stephen kissed him, softly, waking him leisurely. Loki kissed back without fully processing his situation, immediately pulling Stephen closer, seeking his warm mouth again when he pulled away. Stephen chuckled, a low, deep sound in the early morning which made Loki shiver.

 

When Loki finally opened his eyes, gaze falling upon the heavenly sight before him, his chest just ached, in a pleasant way, a way he didn’t know it could.

 

He tilted his head. “Wow.” He reckoned he looked like an utter fool.

 

Stephen shot him a crooked smile. “I know. Not everyone looks this hideous in the morning. It takes talent.”

 

Loki scoffed. “Shut up. You look like-“ he stopped himself abruptly, shutting his mouth while the words he would have said fell to the floor.

 

“I look like what?” Stephen questioned, scooting so that his body was flush against Loki’s. Loki tried not to let him see how it stole the air from his lungs. “An ogre? A troll? Some sort of monkey-donkey fusion? Don’t worry, whatever it is, I can take it.”

 

Loki was laughing. “No, you _idiot_. That’s not what I was going to say at all.”

 

“Hm. I guess I’ll have to force the answer out of you.”

 

“What do you- _oh_.” Loki’s words transformed into a gasp when Stephen crawled on top of him, kissing him just under his jaw (evidently, where Loki loved to be kissed), taking his wrists and pinning them above his head.

 

Stephen straddled Loki’s hips, making sure his growing arousal was known. He began to use his tongue, sneaking it into the kisses, kisses which turned into Stephen nibbling lightly on Loki’s skin then sucking. Loki was already moaning softly, despite his attempts at staying totally quiet. Stephen continued up to just under Loki’s ear, letting his lips graze his earlobe, then the shell of his ear as he spoke.

 

“What do I look like, Loki?” He spoke in a tauntingly sweet voice, aware of how it bothered Loki while also knowing he was too worked up to tell him off for it.

 

Loki’s eyes were blown wide, his chest heaving slightly. Stephen could look at him like that all day.

 

“You look like,” Loki began, breathlessly, “you’re in need of discipline.” He smirked up at Stephen.

 

Stephen nodded slowly, feigning distaste. Instead of replying with words, he bent to kiss Loki under his jaw again as he ground his own growing erection into Loki’s, eliciting a weak moan from the man beneath him.

 

He gave in. “You look like an angel,” Loki breathed out quickly, face immediately turning red.

 

Stephen halted his movement, heart skipping, leaning back, studying Loki’s flushed face. He refused to look at Stephen, choosing to keep his eyes closed as he regained his breath.

 

“Well,” Stephen smiled, hovering over Loki’s face. “Thank you very much. I wasn’t expecting that.”

 

Loki opened one eye to squint up at him, before looking at him fully. As the light came in through the window, casting obscure shadows across the bed and creating thin halos around his head, Loki thought Stephen was even more deserving of the compliment. Loki pushed himself up to close the small distance between them, the grip on his wrists falling away, and he kissed Stephen deeply, uninhibited and untouchable.

 

Loki raised his legs, wrapping them around Stephen’s waist as he let him flip them over, mouths never parting. Once Loki was on top of him, Stephen pulled away.

 

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

 

Loki’s brows furrowed. “What? What do you mean?”

 

“My morning breath. Isn’t it gross?” Stephen chuckled.

  
“Oh,” Loki breathed, “I-uh, no. Does mine bother _you_?”

 

“You don’t have it,” Stephen said as if he was jealous. “Do all gods wake up perfect, or are you special?”

 

“Shut up,” Loki smiled, cutting Stephen’s next words off with a kiss.

 

Upon feeling Stephen’s hot tongue in his mouth, Loki whimpered, his hips wiggling slightly, inspiring Stephen to sneak his trembling hands, the hands Loki already loved so much, onto his ass. Stephen began by simply letting his hands explore, then squeezing which made Loki push back into his grip, then pulling his cheeks apart, teasing him. He was making Loki so weak that he hardly had the heart to stop him.

 

“Stephen,” Loki whispered, pulling away with a wet popping sound. Stephen regarded him, panting, lips wet and swollen, hair somehow a bigger mess than it was before (Loki vaguely dreaded how his own black mop probably looked at the moment). “Remember the promise you made to me?” He raised a suggestive brow.

 

Stephen nodded slowly, fighting the urge to smirk. “I promised to fuck you really hard, or something like that.” Loki cringed at his words, though he was slightly amused by his forwardness.

 

“Well,” Loki’s voice became quiet, low. “I changed my mind.”

 

Stephen relaxed against the pillows, running a hand through his hair, the other rubbing Loki’s thigh. “Okay. That happens sometimes.”

 

Loki huffed a laugh, shocked by Stephen’s acceptance of the perceived situation. “No, I mean-“ Loki searched for the right words. “I still want it. Want you,” Stephen smiled smugly at that, earning a light swat, “but my needs have changed.”

 

Stephen cocked his brow. “Oh? How so?”

 

Loki gave him a suspicious look. “You just want to hear me say it.”

 

Stephen’s face broke into a huge grin. “I do.” Suddenly, he gently pushed Loki backward until he was laying on his back, then he spread himself atop him. His lips grazed Loki’s, feeling electric. “I want to hear you say it.”

 

“I don’t want it hard like that, not this morning.” Loki swallowed thickly. His voice was a whisper as he breathed against Stephen’s lips, “I want you to fuck me slowly, so it really sticks in my brain.”

 

Stephen’s head dropped to Loki’s sternum where he groaned softly, then kissed him there. “I’ll,” Stephen was breathless, looking back up at Loki. “I’ll be gentle,” a kiss on his neck, “I’ll give it to you slowly,” Stephen’s tongue dragged across Loki’s right nipple, “you’ll beg me to never stop.” He moved to tease his other nipple, feeling it harden under his attention.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Loki breathed. “Is that so? Then what on Earth are you waiting for?”

 

With that, Stephen shot him a self-satisfied smile and tugged Loki’s sweats, releasing his erection from its confines. He pulled the sweats off of him completely, tossing them somewhere beside him, then regarded Loki in all his pure glory.

 

Loki had an arm behind his head, eyes closed as Stephen all but drooled over him; his long, pale legs, sinewy arms, his firm abdomen, and a cock bigger and harder than Stephen had ever witnessed previously. He liked the way Loki’s dark hair fell on the bed around his head, in black waves, and when he opened his eyes, Stephen saw that his green eyes were on fire.

 

“Will you please take your pants off? I’m dying.”

 

Stephen, broken from his reverential state, laughed. “Don’t be so dramatic.” He fulfilled Loki’s wish anyway, kicking his sweatpants away.

 

He caught Loki eyeing his dick while biting his lip, which made Stephen’s cock pulse. Without warning, Loki grabbed Stephen and pulled him back on top of him.

 

“I can’t wait to have you in me,” he mumbled before kissing Stephen, mouth open and hot.

 

Stephen thrusted his hips forward, his own cock dragging against Loki’s, the momentary friction tantalizing. He traveled down Loki’s body, returning to his jaw with a hot kiss, to his chest where he let his tongue run across his nipples, making Loki shake and whimper. Loki’s body was burning all over, the heat drawing Stephen in, getting him lost in desire. Desire to give and receive, desire to watch Loki as he let pleasure wash over him as if he were bathing in it.

 

Stephen traced Loki’s cock first with his finger, then his mouth, letting his breath ghost over it, watching in awe as Loki squirmed in need of more. Instead of giving in, Stephen placed a kiss to his shaft, listening to him groan. Stephen coaxed Loki to spread his legs, then settled himself between his thighs. He stuck three of his own fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva as he regarded Loki’s hole; perfect, pink, ready to be stretched and fucked. He threw Loki’s thigh over his shoulder, his leg laying across Stephen’s back as he used his pointer to tease his hole. Loki inhaled sharply through gritted teeth, then relaxed as Stephen circled his hole, toying with him before he eased a finger in, painfully slow. Loki exhaled as he felt Stephen’s finger slide into him completely, clenching around him and gasping when he wiggled his finger to work him open. Stephen thrusted his finger in and out of Loki, feeling him relax and loosen, listening to his moans like music. When Loki began pushing back onto Stephen’s finger, he added another, stretching him and scissoring his fingers.

 

“Oh, _fuck_!” Loki cried when Stephen twisted his fingers and hit his prostate. “Please, _please_.”

 

Stephen read between the lines and slipped his third finger in, thrusting them steadily. Loki groaned and lifted his hips from the bed, seeking more. Stephen placed a hand on his hip, pushing him back down with a low chuckle.

 

“Not so fast, witch,” he said, aware, suddenly, of his own aching cock. He gave himself a few tugs, giving him slight relief which he relished.

 

Deciding to be wicked, Stephen slowed his pace even more, fingers grazing Loki’s prostate with each thrust. Loki threw an arm over his face and moaned louder than he ever had before, hips elevating all on their own. Stephen slipped his fingers out, watching his hole clench around nothing as he whined. He spit in his hand and pumped himself some more before snaking his hands under Loki’s thighs, pulling him toward him with a strong grip. Stephen lined himself up with Loki’s entrance, dropping a thigh momentarily. Loki bit the skin of his middle finger as Stephen pushed himself inside, his pace leisure despite the fact that Loki _could_ take it hard, and the fact that his own cock ached to be buried in him, immediately. Both men let out a guttural moan when Stephen stopped pushing, filling Loki to the hilt.

 

Chest heaving, Loki said, “God, _fuck_. Don’t be shy, Stephen, go ahead and fuck me.” He gave Stephen a sultry look, urging him to do as he said. Stephen took Loki’s thighs, spreading them even more as he rolled his hips languidly. Loki’s eyes rolled before he shut them, fisting the sheets.

 

Even though it was torture, Stephen kept his unhurried pace, fucking losing himself in the pleasure, the heat of Loki, the drag of his cock in and out of him. He pulled back so that only the tip of his dick remained inside Loki, and, feeling desperate, thrust back into him, _hard_ , hitting his prostate. Loki cried out, knuckles white in the sheets. His face was flushed, twisted in pleasure as he wiggled his hips, asking for more.

 

Unable to bear it anymore, Stephen linked Loki’s ankles behind his back, rushing up to kiss him. He quickened his pace ever so slightly as Loki wrapped his arms around his neck, breathing Stephen in. Stephen sought his mouth again, feeling his release start to build. He leaned back onto his haunches, pulling Loki with him to sit on his cock. They moved in tandem, Stephen thrusting upward as Loki ground his hips back and forth. Loki stretched out, hips moving erratically as he was dizzy in pleasure.

 

“You’re absolutely divine,” Stephen breathed, looking up at the god before kissing his chest. In response, Loki worked his fingers into the hair at Stephen’s nape, making him look up. Loki smiled at him, panting, then kissed him.

 

Stephen sat out fully, taking Loki by the hips and thrusting upward wildly, fucking him in earnest.

 

“I-I’m gonna-“

 

“I know,” Stephen said, sweating, chasing his own orgasm.

 

With one last thrust, Loki came with a low moan, riding Stephen’s cock. He clenched around his length, making Stephen curse as he came inside Loki.

 

Once he regained his composure, Loki lifted himself off Stephen’s softening dick, but remained sitting in his lap. Chest still heaving slightly, Stephen sat up, facing him. He smirked.

 

“How well will you remember that?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He shrugged. “Not very well, I reckon.”

 

Stephen quirked an eyebrow. “No worries. I guess we’ll just have to keep doing it, over and over until it sticks.”

 

Loki felt strange when considering the future and all its possibilities, but he let that peculiar, vague sense of fear go when he kissed the doctor.

 

“That’s great and everything, but can we please have something to eat now?”

 

Stephen laughed loudly at that, moving to stand. “Sure we can. Coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> YES OF COURSE THE TITLE IS ANOTHER SONG BY THE MAGNETIC FIELDS! (you should definitely give it a listen, if you so wish)  
> Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments, they really make my day!  
> you can find me on Tumblr, my name is the same there! send me a message about your fave part :)  
> (yeah Loki whimpers a lot so what)


End file.
